Misdirection
by Shutters
Summary: Alex Drake and Gene Hunt investigate a murder, but how can they focus on the job at hand when they can't keep their eyes off each other? Set after episode 8. Gene/Alex COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

**Set after episode 8. This is my fist Ashes to Ashes fanfic so any comments will be much appreciated, thanks. **

* * *

Alex Drake stumbled wearily into her flat, reached out blindly for the light switch and dumped her jacked on the floor by the door. Slipping out of her shoes, she padded silently through to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water from the tap, and downed it in one go before pouring a second and sipping more slowly.

Alex glanced up at the mirror hanging above the sink; she looked past her own reflection, hoping to see Molly sitting at the table behind her. Yet another disappointment. She was alone now. No Molly. No Mum. No more Evan either, since she couldn't risk seeing her younger self. At least, Alex thought, there would be no more of the Clown now, that Bowie Clown who had haunted her since she had first arrived here. Her Dad…

She splashed water on her face and gave herself hard stare – be strong Alex Drake, Molly needs you to be strong.

Tired though she was, Alex knew there was just one more thing that needed to be done tonight before bed. She needed to put today behind her and move on. Her hands trembled as she peeled the homemade countdown calendar from the wall. The red crosses blurred as tears once more filled her eyes, but she would not cry, not again.

Watching her Mum and Dad die all over again had been the hardest thing imaginable, but as she thought back over the last few months Alex had to smile: she had been given a second chance to see her parents, to spend time with her Mum, to get to know the real Caroline – it was more than she could ever have hoped for.

And after all, 1981 was not so bad Alex reminded herself. Finally she felt accepted into Gene's team, she was even starting to understand why Sam Tyler had chosen to return here…

Memories of the party downstairs, that she had just slipped away unnoticed from, filled her mind: Chris and Shaz, the happy couple, who's good mood seemed to be infectious - even Ray was having difficulty keeping up his resentful demeanour. Luigi, who was torn between being pleased by the business and irritated by the endless string of jokes being thrown around – mostly at his expense. And then there was Gene…

Alex remembered, with a secret smile, their final conversation of the evening, both of them leaning in a little to close, her words slurred by alcohol,

"Looks like I'm not going anywhere just yet." Their eyes had locked and a silent understanding had passed between them: Alex Drake and Gene Hunt had unfinished business.

_

* * *

_

Several Weeks Later:

Alex Drake lent in close enough for Gene Hunt to feel her breath on his face,

"Make me," she said in barely more than a whisper. He narrowed his eyes but refused to look away. An intense silence fell as both stubborn individuals waited for the other to break first.

Unbeknown to Alex, an internal war raged in Gene's head, he had long since forgotten what their latest row had been about. His hands gripped the desk between them so tightly his knuckles had gone white. She never looked more attractive than when she was angry, and right now she was seriously pissed off. Gene wanted her so badly it physically hurt.

"Fine. Get out of my sight," he snapped.

A small, satisfied smile played across her lips as Alex left Gene's office. He watched her waltz away, her head held high, "DRAKE! Two hours, you hear me? Back here in two hours or prepare yourself for the bollockin' of a life time!"

* * *

Alex was dropped outside the warehouse by a Uniform patrol car, but from there she was on her own. Ducking under the crime scene tape, she entered the derelict building and looked around – there was something not right about all this.

The sound of Alex's quiet footsteps was echoed eerily back at her, and that combined with the slight chill in the air made her shiver. Death – that's what this place felt like, and with good reason too. Nineteen-year-old Sally Wright had died here, it had been a brutal attack but there was no sign of a struggle, she had not fought to save her life, she had not defended herself.

Reaching the centre of the warehouse Alex squatted down, this was where Sally had been found. The fatal wound to the side of her head had left a dark shadow of blood on the concrete.

Alex thought back to how Sally's body had been when she had first visited the crime scene – her fingernails had been clean, her wrists had shown no sign of her having been restrained, this had bothered Alex but it was not why she had insisted on coming back.

Moving back from where the lifeless teenager had been lying, Alex turned slightly to look more closely at the blood that had been surrounding the body, there was always some blood splattered during this type of attack but the circular spots of blood had haunted her since she had first visited the scene two days before. It was odd. She searched her mind desperately - there was something a pathologist had once told her, but like a dream the memory had faded away.

Alex sighed, straighten up and simultaneously realised two things: firstly what was wrong with the blood, and secondly that she was no longer alone in the warehouse…

* * *

**So…? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter Two

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter one – you've all been so encouraging. **

* * *

Alex froze. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, as she turned to face the newcomer.

A tall, dark haired stranger stood awkwardly just past the crime scene tape. He couldn't be much older than twenty, Alex decided. His right shoulder supported a brown backpack and his eyes, which were framed by thick round glasses, reflected the surprise in her own.

A heartbeat passed as Alex and the visitor watched each other closely, then, as though coming out of a trance, the youth turned and fled.

"Hey!" Alex was just behind him; she stooped under the tape and broke into a run. He was half a block ahead of her but seemed to be slowing down, then Alex realised why: The road they were running down ended abruptly, and in its place were several alleyways, creating a network of passages between the warehouse they had just left and its neighbours. Alex watched as her target made his choice of escape route.

He wasn't local, Alex realised, and luck wasn't on his side. The chosen alley dead-ended after just over 100 meters. He kicked out at the wall in frustration and turned to face Alex, sizing her up.

"You're not in any trouble, I just want to talk to you," Alex said, slightly out of breath.

His cheeks were flushed as he lent back against the brick wall. "You're Police." It wasn't a question, but Alex nodded.

"Yes. My name is Alex Drake, and you are?"

"Ben Parslow. That's where she died isn't it?"

"Sally?" He nodded. "Lets take a walk Ben," she gestured back up he alley and he paused for a moment before following her lead.

They walked for almost an hour and mostly Alex listened. They had been friends, she learned, close friends but never more. Although he never said so, Alex sensed that Ben's feeling ran deeper than a mere friendship, but she didn't press him on it.

Ben and Sally had been practically inseparable. Both of them were students, living on the other side of London. Ben was studying Maths and Sally had been in her first year of a Languages course, they had met by chance and become instant friends.

Then everything had changed one month ago: Sally had fallen out with her Dad, and had started disappearing for several days at time with no explanation.

"I tried talking to her, but she wasn't the same Sally. Last Friday evening we rowed, she walked out. And now she's dead." He was visibly upset, and Alex did her best to comfort him.

She walked with Ben as far as the tube station, where they parted ways. Giving him a hug, Alex told him that she would be in touch in a day or two,

"I know this is hard for you Ben, but it will get easier." He nodded, but didn't seem convinced.

* * *

Once back at the station, it didn't take Gene long to track Alex down, "DI Drake. My office." She followed him slowly and stood hand on hip, waiting. "Drake, did they not teach you to tell the time at that posh school you went to? Only I could have sworn I said two hours."

"I've been talking to a friend of the victim; I'm building up a profile Guv, it takes time. And more importantly I know what's wrong with the crime scene - I worked it out! If the blood on the floor was there as a result of a violent attack the drops would be more elliptical -"

"More what?" Gene interrupted.

"It's too neat, too tidy. The drops could only be that round if the blood fell from directly above – the crime scene has been staged Gene!"

"You finished, have you?"

"No, not quite." She said turning away and leaving his office, "Right! Listen up everyone." Alex banged her fist on the table, getting the attention of the others, Gene lent against the doorframe watching. "We've been looking at this all wrong. The whole murder has been carefully planned, the scene was staged and we fell right into the trap – we thought exactly what the killer wanted us to think. We need to start again. We need to re-interview her parents. And someone needs to chase forensics, I need that report, there could be more clues. Every scrap of evidence has to be looked though again, I know we're missing something…"

"OK." Gene clapped his hands together, closed his office door and crossed the room. "We'll pick up here tomorrow."

"What?"

"Pub time Bolly, you should know that by now."

Alex shook her head in disbelief but for all the good it did she needn't have bothered. Gene had already gone, as had Chris and Ray, leaving only Shaz, who gave Alex a weak smile and shrugged before she too headed off to join the others.

"Until tomorrow then…" Alex sighed.

* * *

More than one bottle of red wine later, Alex and Gene were sitting together in Luigi's at their usual table in the corner. The conversation had gone from work to food, back to work and on to Chris & Ray:

"You know," Alex said, "when Sam Tyler told me about those two I assumed he was exaggerating. I didn't think it was possible for two detectives to be so incompetent, but they've proved me wrong." She laughed to herself and watched the pair from a distance. When she turned back to Gene he was looking at her intently, "What?"

"What did Tyler say about me?"

She smiled, "that you were an 'over-the-hill, nicotine-stained, borderline alcoholic homophobe with a –'"

"'- superiority complex and an unhealthy obsession with male bonding.'" Gene finished for her. He laughed at the memory. Alex found herself gazing at this unusually relaxed side of Gene Hunt and suddenly wishing that she knew him better. She felt her cheeks begin to glow with embarrassment.

"I'll be right back," Alex said, avoiding his eyes. She got up and, as quickly as physically possible, pushed her way outside.

* * *

"What are you doing Alex?" she muttered to herself, pacing up and down the empty street, "I'm not interested in Gene Hunt… Am I?" She sighed and put her head in her hands, "Get a grip Alex."

"Is this a private conversation?"

Alex spun around to face the man whose voice had just done all sorts of unwanted things to her insides. "Oh Gene."

"'Oh Gene' what?" he said moving a step closer to her. Never taking his eyes off hers, he took a drag on his cigarette and blew out slowly. She stared, transfixed, back at him, unknowingly holding her breath. "You know what Bols?" Gene said at last, watching her carefully. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a complete nutcase." He threw his cigarette into the gutter and continued, "Even knowing you as I do, I'd say you're not all there. You're a posh tart, you've certainly _got_ brains but at times you choose not to use them, and most of what you say is utter rubbish - "

"Is this supposed to be a compliment?"

"I haven't finished," his voice was suddenly a lot quieter. "You're the best DI I've had since Tyler, but you're more than that… I guess I'm just trying to say: I'm glad you're still here, that you didn't… you know, leave."

They were a lot closer now, their surroundings melted away, leaving Alex and Gene alone together. She was lost in his eyes, those dark eyes that seemed to be drawing her in. He raised a hand to her cheek. She could feel his breath on her face. Her fingers curled into his shirt. Eyelids closed, lips parted slightly…

A car skidded around the corner, its tires screamed, and its passengers jeered as Alex and Gene jumped apart. Their loud remarks were drowned out by Gene's curses; Alex stared down at her feet, an odd mixture of relief and regret building in her stomach.

She looked up at Gene and found him watching her, an awkward moment passed, "It's late, Gene, I'm going up. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Tomorrow." He watched her head back inside, and continued watching until even her silhouette in the frosted glass was gone before turning away.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading, there is more to come if you want it.


	3. Chapter Three

**Thanks again for all who have reviewed, this is for you guys:**

* * *

The hours dripped by so slowly that Alex almost didn't believe the clock was moving at all. She rolled over for what seemed like the hundredth time and squinted at the clock – 3:30am. Alex sighed and wriggled deeper into the duvet, trying to get comfortable. "You need to sleep, Alex," she thought desperately.

She reached out and rested one hand on the unused pillow beside her. What if…

"Why Gene Hunt?" Alex mumbled, "Of all my 1981 constructs, why did I have to fall for Gene?" She smiled despite herself, remembering the previous evening: his hand caressing her cheek, their bodies so close, and his lips mere millimetres from her own…

But it could never be. Alex turned away from the empty side of the bed and stared blankly across the dark room. As things stood, there was only Molly in 2008 worth fighting for. There was nothing and no one else in her other life, her real life, that she missed.

The more settled she became here, the harder it would be to leave and, Alex reminded herself, she _would_ have to leave… eventually.

* * *

"Mornin'"

"Morning." Alex stepped up to Gene's desk, this conversation had been so easy in her head but now faced with the Manc Lion himself her words failed her. "Gene. About last night." His eyes flicked up to meet hers.

"What about last night?"

"I think…" She drew a deep breath and forced herself to continue, "we went too far." His eyes dropped back to the desk. Alex felt her stomach clench with guilt. "My life's just too complicated already, Gene." She paused, watching the disappointment building in his eyes. Once again she felt the tug at her gut - a longing for what they could have had.

Gene felt his shoulders sag slightly and hoped that Alex hadn't noticed, he wished desperately that she would just leave. With everyone else he trusted himself to keep his feelings hidden, but not with her, Alex could always see straight through him.

But she didn't leave. She kept talking just like always –

"It's not fair on you, Gene, I'm not going to be here very much longer," even as she said it Alex wondered, yet again, if it was true, there had been no contact with 2008 since the day her parents had died, what if she really was stuck here?

"I think I can decide for myself what's good for me!" Gene snapped, finding his voice again at last. "Don't you worry yourself Bolly, the Gene Genie can look out for himself. And just for the record: I think you're quite right, for _once_, what nearly happened last night was a mistake and it certainly won't be happening again!" Alex looked away, her eyes glittering with unshed tears; she was _almost_ sure he didn't mean it but his words still stung.

Gene watched her closely, as she nodded and hurried away, out of his office, past her desk and out of sight, he felt his resolve weaken and he fought back the urge to follow her. This was her decision after all...

* * *

The rest of the morning pasted in an uneventful blur. Gene made a point of avoiding Alex and she did likewise. Any conversations that did occur were strictly professional and succinct, eye contact was kept to the bare minimum and there was none of the usual banter.

By lunchtime Gene had retreated into his office with the door shut and the blinds drawn, and by 2 O'clock he had left the station muttering something about "following up on a lead."

* * *

"Right! Time to get away from the paperwork, I think" Alex called across the room; her words were met by grateful looks from both Chris and Ray. "When I spoke to Ben yesterday he said Sally had spoken to her Dad some time in the last month and that was when she started acting out of character. But in his statement, Iain Wright said he hadn't seen his daughter since Christmas, he's hiding something and we're going to find out what. Who knows where the Mr Wright lives?"

"I do," said Chris, getting up. Ray followed suit. The three of them made their way down stairs and out to Ray's car. It was nothing to the Quattro but it would do.

The drive to the Wright's home was short but seemed too quite; Alex for one was feeling Gene's absence.

The car pulled up and Alex got out, a smile spreading across her face, "Chris, get Shaz on the radio." A "FOR SALE" sign was tied loosely to the guttering of a house nearly directly opposite the one owned by Sally's Dad's home, "Time for a spot of surveillance, I think."

* * *

Less than ninety minutes later Alex, Ray, Chris and Shaz were sitting on the floor in the upstairs front room of the empty house; two pizza boxes open between them. The estate agents had been kind enough to let them use the house for 24 hours, once Shaz had used her powers of persuasion that is. A camera was set up by the window, ready to go.

Downstairs, the front door banged shut. There was the sound of feet on the stairs followed a moment later Gene bursting into the room,

"What the bloody 'ell is going on here? Havin' a sleepover, are we? Drake, a word." Alex got up and followed Gene out into the hallway; she closed the door behind her and turned to face him,

"Explain."

"We're carrying out a 24 hour surveillance on the father of the victim, Guv, there are inconsistencies in his statement. Ray and I are taking the night shift, and then Chris and Shaz are coming in the morning to take over."

"And when were you planning on telling me any of this?"

"You weren't around, Guv."

"Yeah, well, I am now. So I'll stay an' do the night shift." Their eyes locked, there was no need to ask whom he would be replacing, the look in his eyes said it all.

Gene had done a lot of thinking that afternoon, and a few hours alone with his DI was exactly what he had been hoping for.

* * *

Gene was standing by the window surveying the street, the others had longs since left, he glanced over at Alex:

She was leaning against the opposite wall her head tipped back and her eyes closed. As though sensing his eyes on her, she looked up, for a moment they watched each other silently.

"You look like you need a drink Bolly." He walked across the room to the bucket in which Ray had left them both a couple of beers.

"No thanks Gene. You have one though." Alex closed her eyes once more.

"Come on then, out with it."

"What?"

"What's bothering yer? You 'aven't said anything since the others left," he paused, "do you want me to go?" he asked a little softer.

"No!" Alex replied, maybe a little too quickly, neither of them spoke. "I was just thinking about Sally… She was nineteen, Gene." She got up and moved across the room to look out the window, standing where Gene had be only a few minutes before.

He watched her from a distance, considering.

Making up his mind, Gene took a swig from the bottle in his hand before setting it down on the floor, and then he too crossed the room and stopped directly behind her,

"You know your problem, Bols? You need to learn to relax." And then, without pausing to think his actions though, Gene reached up and put his hands on her shoulders. He felt her back stiffen momentarily before feeling the tension begin to disappear.

He began to slowly rub her shoulder and back, tracing out unplanned patterns with his thumbs. Gene Hunt's clumsy interpretation of a massage. The quietest of sighs escaped from her lips and if Gene hadn't been holding in his own breath he would not have heard. He stepped closer. Close enough to smell her sent. Close enough to feel the heat from her body. He allowed his fingers to gently brush across her neck, and in response Alex moaned softly and tilted her head, giving him access.

Gene paused. Having Alex this close seemed almost too good to be true. He only just had himself under control before, but now, with her soft skin so near...

He wanted to kiss her.

Gene struggled in that moment to comprehend what was happening. Everything was changing between them, and it was changing too fast for him to think it though. He wanted her, but he had no idea how she felt – her words to him only that morning had told him one thing while her actions now said another.

Part of him was being cautious, having been on the end of her left hook before, but it was more than that... He wanted this to work, and deep down he knew that he would only get one shot with Alex Drake. There would be no second chances.

The alcohol reached his head, and with his new found chemical courage, he lent in and pressed his lips against her neck. Alex gasped, the warmth from his mouth spreading right down to her toes.

Gene was about to pull away, when he felt her body shift as Alex raised one hand and held his head in place, running her fingers though his dark blond hair.

Relief flooded though him; she was giving him permission, which he was gladly going to take. Gene was galvanised into action, he rapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, continuing to kiss her neck.

Alex moaned. She was completely lost in his arms. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his lips travelling further up her neck, he reached her ear and took her earlobe between his teeth. Her knees went weak and she lent against him for support.

Gene could wait no longer. He turned Alex around in his arms, keeping her close. For a heartbeat they just looked into each other's eyes. A half smile flickered across his lips.

Gene reached for her again, taking her face in his hands. He paused for a moment, their noses touching lightly, and took in Alex's shallow breathing, her slightly flushed cheeks.

Their lips met. Gene backed Alex towards the wall pinning her with his body. He anchored his fingers into her hair and deepened the kiss, their tongues touched and they both groaned loudly. Alex felt his body hard against hers.

But it was not to last. Alex was brought back to reality with a bump as muffled shouting reached her ears, a door slammed and a full scale argument erupted in the street outside,

"What's that?" Alex murmured against Gene's mouth.

"Don't care." He said, reclaiming her lips.

"No Gene," She pushed him away and turned to the window, cautiously lifting the blind and peering out.

Behind her Gene struggled to catch his breath, he looked up at her profile by the window, and ached to have her back in his arms.

Alex made every effort to concentrate on the scene outside in the street but her mind was full of thoughts Gene Hunt. She gave herself a mental shake – "later" she thought.

Two men stood on the pavement opposite, the lights were on in the Wright's home, and one of the men, the older one, was defiantly Iain Wright. The younger man was about Alex's age, and he seemed to be the dominant one. But as for exactly what they were saying Alex could only guess for now they had lowered their voices – aware of possible eavesdroppers.

"I'm going out there," Alex said picking up her jacket.

"Oh no your not." Gene spat, taking his frustration out on her.

"Excuse me? This is my surveillance, and they (she pointed towards the window) are both suspects" she forced her way pasted him and reached the door.

"Alex." She turned and saw Gene face, and found only concern in his eyes, replacing the anger from before, "be careful."

Her mood softened, she took a step back towards him and lightly pressed her lips to his, "I will be."

**

* * *

**

Any comments welcome. Good or bad, I want to know what you thought. Thanks


	4. Chapter Four

Alex walked out into the cold night air, the icy wind stabbing at her skin through her clothes. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light before she was able to make out the wooden gate at the end of the back garden.

Stepping carefully through the overgrown weeds, Alex made her way along the alleyway, looking for a route through to the street, following the distant sound of voices.

She fought her way through the narrow gap between the brick garden walls and a hedge, which may at one time have been well trimmed but was now consumed by bramble. A few steps ahead of Alex, the path she was following turned sharply and ran along side the wall of the last house.

Here the light was even worse. A dim glow from a distant street lamp illuminated the far end and Alex blindly stumbled towards it. Several times she nearly fell and once she almost cried out after knocking her leg painfully against an unseen obstacle.

The voices were closer now, and Alex slowed to a stop, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. The last thing she wanted was to step out for the dark alley right beside the two men she was trying to stay hidden from, so she stood, as though frozen, and listened:

"You've had your last warning, if I have to come back-"

"You won't have to, I promise."

The younger man laughed in response, "I think we both know how little your promises are worth." The other man, who Alex guessed was Iain Wright, said nothing to this. The first man continued, "You already know how I feel about you. Think about what I've said tonight. I meant every word."

Alex had heard enough. What she really wanted now was a good look at the younger man, so she dropped to her knees and began to crawl towards the street.

Her hands sank into something soft and for a second she stopped to wonder just what she was crawling through…

Maybe if she had been more alert what happen next could have been avoided, or maybe it would have happened anyway. But just at that moment, as her concentration wavered, a large dark haired tabby cat jumped down from the wall above where Alex was crouched and landed hissing and spitting before her. She gasped and scrambled desperately backwards, away from the angry feline. Her feet slipped in the mud and she fell back into the brambles behind her.

Her foot crashed into a tin dustbin. Alex watched in silent horror as the bin began to topple…

* * *

Inside, Gene had positioned himself by the window; he watched, from behind the blinds, as the argument between the strangers outside continued, while keeping an eye out for a sign of Alex. He raised the camera and took several photos of the two men in the street below him before returning the camera to the table and going back to looking out for Alex.

Finally, he spotted her crawling through the alley. Crawling! He shook his head in disbelief - that woman did some strange things! he thought.

Gene saw the cat. He watched as it leapt down from the wall. He gaped as Alex scrambled away in fear. He cringed as she fell back into the hedge. His heart missed a beat as the bin began to fall…

* * *

The bin crashed into the wall as it fell, and rolled noisily out of the alley and onto the pavement. The two men turned and looked in the direction of the sound. Gene panicked, he could see Alex from his elevated position but they could not – not yet at least. The younger man started towards the alley, and Gene did the only thing he could think of:

"Oi!" He yelled, throwing the window open and leaning out, "What's all the racket about?"

Alex held her breath and waited, hoping Gene's distraction would work. The younger man, forgetting what had disturbed him, turned to shout back at Gene,

"Piss off! Its none of your business!" The man picked up a rock from a nearby garden and threw it up at Gene, forcing him away from the window. Turning back to Iain Wright he said more quietly, "I'll be in touch." and then he left. Alex caught a glimpse of his face, from her not-much-of-a-hiding-place, as he passed the alley and committed it to memory.

Upstairs Gene heaved a sigh of relief as he returned to the window and watched the man out of sight.

* * *

After waiting a moment for her heart rate to return to normal, Alex disentangled herself from the hedge as best she could and made her way across the road, pulling out her warrant card as she walked,

"Mr Wright?"

"Yes. Where did you come from?" he answered in surprise, looking from her warrant card to her dishevelled appearance and back again.

Alex ignored his question, "I'm investigating your daughter's murder, Mr Wright. I need you to answer a few questions: firstly, who was that man?"

"I don't think that's relevant to your investigation."

"Come on Iain. For Sally. Help me to help you." He still said nothing. Alex waited but her patience was wearing thin, she turned and began to cross the road.

"Jimmy Elphick."

Alex swivelled round to face him, "Who's Jimmy Elphick?"

"I've already said too much, but he knows what happened to my Sally, I know he does."

Alex nodded and made her way over to Gene, who was waiting for her outside the house in which they had spent their far from uneventful evening. "I don't think there is any point continuing the surveillance now. But I've got a name: Jimmy Elphick."

"Good. At least this wasn't a complete waste of time." Gene paused and took in her ridiculous appearance: there was mud staining her jeans and bramble caught in her hair. "Your little display of incompetence tonight was disgraceful, I'm only glad Chris and Ray weren't here to see it too. Go home Drake, and only come in tomorrow if your ready to act more like a DI and less like a WPC."

For less than a second the hurt she felt at his words shone out through her eyes but it was quickly replaced by anger. Alex scowled back at him, and stormed away without a word.

Gene watched her go. He was getting better at reading her, he realised, and had seen the embarrassment she was feeling.

Less than an hour ago they has been so close, and not just physically. He had felt connected to her in a way that was so alien to him. He wanted nothing more than to carefully remove the debris from her hair, to sit with her and watch her laugh about the whole evening…

And then kiss her. He was desperate to be kissing her again. But instead he had made her feel small and sent her home alone. Shit.

He turned towards the Quattro and hoped desperately that his harsh comments hadn't just ruined everything…

* * *

**The next instalment is coming soon…**


	5. Chapter Five

Alex tilted her head back, closing her eyes and letting the water wash over her. She'd been standing in the shower for ten minutes already, but she was in no hurry to get out.

Her mind was busy with thoughts - mainly of a certain gentleman. Gentleman? She laughed at her own choice of words, Gene Hunt was hardly a gentleman, but…

She remembered how caring he had seemed when they were alone together, how he had stood behind her and soothed her with his hands, how gentle he had been.

Her face burnt red with shame as she thought back over the last few hours – what must Gene think of her now? He'd made it clear how unimpressed he was; did he regret what had happened between them in that room? All those months of earning his respect – could she have blown it all in one evening?

"Well," she said aloud to the empty bathroom, "I'll just have to show him that I can be a damn good DI, starting first thing tomorrow."

* * *

Alex arrived at the station much earlier than anyone else the next morning, and spent the first few uninterrupted hours reading through every report, statement and scribble relevant to the case. Then she got out the white board and began writing up everything she thought was important. She felt like she knew the case inside out.

Gene was the first of the others to arrive. He felt his stomach sink at the sight of Alex in early and already working hard. This was because of his stupid comment last night, he just knew it.

He'd spent all night hoping she hadn't taken his words too hard, but here she was trying to prove to him she could be a good DI when he already thought she was an excellent DI. Why couldn't he have kept his mouth shut? She probably hated him now, and regretted the moment of passion they had shared...

Gene sighed. He couldn't stand outside the door all day; he would have to face her eventually. Just don't say anything Genie, he told himself, that way you can't say the wrong thing.

"Mornin'" Gene muttered to Alex as he passed her desk. He didn't stop to hear her reply, he didn't look at her. He went straight into his office and closed the door.

Alex felt winded - this was worse than she had expected. He really must hate her.

* * *

Alex was in full command mode all morning and had everyone busy working up different leads. Gene stayed in his office, but he listened carefully as she co-ordinated the investigation. This was Alex at her best, but he was too ashamed to go out and help.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Alex called Shaz over, "I want to do a run though of everything we've got so far, but I think the Guv should be here…" she trailed off.

Shaz gave her a knowing smile, "I'll go get him for you, ma'am." But a moment later there was no need, Gene emerged from his office and the whole room fell quiet.

Alex walked to the front while Gene sat on the edge of Ray's desk, "Alright, lets consolidate what we know. Sally Wright." She pointed to the photo of the fair-haired teenager. "Last seen alive on Friday evening, five days ago, by her best friend Ben Parslow."

"Boyfriend?" Ray asked

"No. Just friends, close friends-"

"Is he a suspect?" Gene cut in.

Alex considered for a moment, "No. At least not at the moment." But she turned and wrote his name up on the white board all the same. "Sally's body was found on Saturday morning in a warehouse down by the docks – Chris, you were looking into who owns those warehouses?"

"Um yeah, but not much luck yet, ma'am, most of the warehouses there are empty at the moment, you see, and its not easy to track down who owned them last, but I'm still trying."

"Ok. Keep working on that Chris. Back to Sally: her body was left in a manner that suggested a violent attack but the forensic report says that only one of her injuries was inflicted before she died – the fatal wound on her head – and that it could have been inflicted in any number of ways, so no new leads there... All the evidence from the warehouse suggests that Sally was moved there _after_ she was killed. The blood found around the body was not a match for Sally's; they're still trying to identify exactly what it's from."

"Why would someone do all that?"

"He's murdering scum, Christopher, he doesn't need a reason." Gene said, earning him a disapproving look from Alex.

"Because," Alex explained, "One: they wanted us to think she died there and so not look for the real crime scene. And two: the killer wanted us to believe Sally was the random victim of a violent, possibly sexual, predator. That she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. But I don't believe that she was a random victim at all. Sally was chosen specifically. She was picked up somewhere familiar to her, by someone she knew, killed, and then left in that warehouse for us to find."

"Ok. So what about the father?"

"Iain Wright. Well, he certainly knows more than he's sharing with us." Alex said thoughtfully, "Last night he was seen arguing with another man, and afterwards he gave us the name Jimmy Elphick – did you pull that file for me, Shaz?"

"Yes ma'am, its here." She handed it to Alex, "It says he's done time for assault and possession."

Alex looked at the photo paper-clipped to the folder Shaz had given her. "This is the man from last night."

"Well then, sounds to me like it's time to pay Mr Wright another visit." Gene said, getting up, "Drake, you're coming with me."

"There is one more thing, Guv. The forensic report also says…" Alex paused, "Sally was pregnant. Two months. This fits with what Ben said about Sally's change in behaviour in the last month."

"So who's the father of 'er kid?" Asked Gene.

"Don't know… Ben gave me the impression Sally wasn't seeing anyone, but we need to find out for sure."

"Right then, back to it everyone! Come on Bols."

* * *

Alex was quiet for most of the journey from the station, she was lost in thoughts of Sally's unborn child, which led in turn to painful memories of her own daughter – Molly.

Gene had wanted to use this opportunity to say something, anything, to Alex, to make things right between them. But her silence unnerved him.

She seemed to visibly shrink into her seat, and her face was troubled – this was not about him, Gene decided. He wanted to reach over and take her hand but held himself back. What if she rejected him? Alex Drake was too good for the likes of Gene Hunt, he told himself.

They arrived and parked, but Alex was still trapped in her own thoughts, and so hadn't noticed either event. Gene studied her vacant face, "Alex?"

She heard the voice as though he was miles away, and pulled herself away from her memories of Molly and back to 'reality'. She looked across at Gene and their eyes held for a moment. So many things left unsaid. Alex sighed and turned away.

* * *

Getting out of the car, Alex felt a twinge of discomfort at being back in the street where she had made such a fool out of herself the night before. Gene too seemed uneasy; he avoided meeting her gaze as the pair of them stood awkwardly in silence waiting for Iain Wright to answer his front door.

Finally the door opened, revealing the pale face of Mr Wright, his greying hair neatly combed over a bald patch. His eyes rested on Alex, the recognition clear in his face, "You'd better come in." He said and opened the door a little wider. Alex and Gene followed Iain Wright through to a sitting room, "Ask your questions then, I've been expecting you to come back."

"In your statement, Mr Wright, you said you hadn't seen Sally for several months. Can you confirm that?"

He fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, "No, that isn't true, I saw her a few times in this last month."

"Why did you lie?"

"That's not how I want to remember my Sally, we argued a lot recently, I wanted to forget. I wanted to remember the good times."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but where is Sally's mum?"

"She left us when Sally was small, it been just me and Sally for years now."

"Did you know your daughter was pregnant, Mr Wright?" He quickly looked away. "You don't look surprised."

Iain paused, "She was raped."

Alex digested this new information, "By Jimmy Elphick?"

Iain looked up and stared intensely into Alex's eyes for a moment, "Yes." A silence fell between the three people briefly and then Iain Wright continued, "I convinced her to go to the police. That's where she was going that night – to talk to you lot. Only someone else got to her first."

* * *

Back at the station, all effort turned towards tracking down Jimmy Elphick, but as the hours passed concentration dwindled. Gradually, people began to head for home, but not Alex.

Gene too stayed behind; he sat in his office and watched Alex through the partially closed blinds. Eventually, he got up to leave, reaching for his coat on the way. Gene stopped beside Alex's desk and waited for her to look up at him, "I'm taking you home."

* * *

Outside Luigi's, Gene stopped the car. Alex nodded her thanks to him and got out.

Gene hesitated for a moment, then got out too, "Alex!" he called. She turned and waited as he approached, "You know Bolly… you did well today," he had been staring down at his shoes but forced himself to look up and meet her eyes, hoping it would help her understand what he really meant.

Alex's eyes softened. This was as close to an apology as she would ever get from the mighty Gene Hunt. The feelings of frustration and anger towards him ebbed away, revealing a greater desire and need for him than ever before. "You could come up…? For a drink?" She felt suddenly shy and blushed slightly – this would be so much easier if she'd had a few glasses of wine first.

He saw her usual confidence falter and the slight red flush in her cheeks. She was beautiful, he decided. Watching her standing before him, in the early evening twilight, nervously waiting for a response from him... Gene felt a tug in his gut and consciously realised, for the first time, that this feeling, this attraction, was more than just lust…

"You sure, Bolly?"

Alex nodded, a small smile spreading across her lips. Together they made their way though Luigi's, and across to the door, the stairs, and beyond that – her flat.

* * *

Half an hour later Alex was in the kitchen pouring them both more wine; it had been slightly awkward at first, but, with the aid of alcohol, they had soon slipped back into talking easily about everything and nothing.

She walked back into the sitting room where Gene was waiting for her, and passed him his glass. Their fingers touched. A jolt like an electric shock passed between them. Alex's lips curved into a playful smile. Gene's eyes darkened.

They both took a sip of their wine, acutely aware of each other's movements.

Gene made the first move. He reached for her glass and put it with his on the table. Stepping close to her, he let his fingers gently brush across her cheek, Alex sighed, her eyes closing.

His fingers grazed her lips, Alex moaned. He bent his head, breathing in her sent, his lips skimmed across her mouth.

The slow pace lasted up until their tongues touched, then raw desire took over. Alex pushed Gene down onto the sofa and climbed onto his lap, continuing to kiss him deeply. His hands slipped under her top and rested at her waist. Alex groaned, her mouth next to his ear, encouraging him. His lips moved roughly up and down her neck.

Gene pulled them both up off the sofa and drew her into him for a brief but passionate kiss, leaving Alex breathless. His hands relentlessly roaming her body, he pushed her towards the bedroom…

* * *

**More? Please let me know what you think, critism welcome.**


	6. Chapter Six

****

Thanks again to all the reviewers.

* * *

Alex felt the backs of her legs hit the edge of the bed, and fell back laughing. Gene followed her, landing on top. Their bodies were pressed firmly together, the closest they had ever been. Gene took control. He kissed her roughly, pinning her beneath him.

As they broke apart for air, Alex rested her head back on the mattress and looked up into Gene's face. He felt so alive, and her feelings for him seemed so real…

She reached up and slipped her hand inside his partially open shirt, resting her hand on his chest, just as she had done that first day they'd met, only this time skin meet skin. Alex felt his fast beating heart, the rise and fall of his chest as he caught his breath.

She sensed his eyes on her and met his gaze, his face was serious again, "You sure about this, Bols? I can stop...?"

Alex suddenly felt her temper flare, "This is about you: 'Doing the Right Thing' again isn't it?"

"Christ Alex! I was just making sure this was what yer wanted!"

Alex mentally kicked herself for getting angry; she didn't want to argue with him, not tonight. They stared at each other, Alex saw the confusion and desire in his eyes along with something else that she couldn't quite read... If she was honest with herself – she felt more than just lust.

"I need you Gene," she said softly. He looked deep into her eyes, and knew he couldn't walk away, not from her. He leaned in, meeting her lips half way.

The phone began to ring.

"Damn it Alex, why can't they just let us 'ave five minutes alone?"

Alex smiled seductively up at him, "Will you wait for me Gene Hunt?"

Gene pressed his lips against her ear, "I've never been a very patient man," he growled.

She laughed softly and freed herself from his arms. Running for the phone, she picked it up on the forth ring, "Hello?"

"Inspector? It's Viv, sorry to call you at home."

"It's fine Viv, what can I do for you?"

"I've got a Ben Parslow at the front desk, he wants to speak to you. I asked him to come back tomorrow but he's still here-"

"Tell him I'm on my way."

"I'm sorry about this ma'am."

"It's not a problem Viv, I'll see you soon." Alex put the phone down and sighed, now to break the news to Gene…

* * *

Gene was still muttering as he pulled up outside the station, "Dunno why yer couldn't jus' tell him you'd see 'im tomorrow… what's he playing at - showing up here in the middle of the night…?"

"Thanks for the lift, Gene. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You want me to come in with you?"

"No I'll be fine." Alex paused, everything was changing between them; the tension was still there but in a different way now. She wanted to kiss him goodnight, but wasn't sure how he would react.

Thankfully Gene seemed to be thinking along the same lines, he reached for her hand and pulled it up to his lips, kissing her palm gently. "Till tomorrow then."

Their eyes held on each other. The intensity of Gene's gaze felt almost physical. Alex reluctantly pulled her hand away and climbed out of the car, breaking the invisible bond between them. Leaving a frustrated Gene alone in his car.

* * *

She saw Ben as soon as she entered the station, sitting alone in the deserted entrance. "Ben, hi. Shall we go up stairs? It'll be quieter."

"OK." They walked up the stairs to CID, "I brought you Sally's planner, its got her notes and stuff in it, you know, phone numbers, appointments, that sort of thing. Thought it might be useful…"

"Thank you Ben, that was good thinking. I'm going to get myself a drink, you want anything? Tea? Coffee?"

"No, thanks. I'm fine." She nodded and quickly went next door to put the kettle on. When she got back Ben was standing in front of the whiteboard Alex had been using earlier in the day, his eyes were fixed on the photo of Jimmy Elphick that Alex had pinned up, "What's he got to do with this?"

"Jimmy Elphick? You know him?"

"Not well. Did he kill Sally?"

"We don't know that yet."

"But he's a suspect?"

"We're looking at lots of different angles at the moment, Ben, I can't really give you details. What can you tell me about Jimmy Elphick?"

"Nothing really, he works 'round the corner from Sally, at that underground parking place. His names in her planner… I noticed that earlier, thought it was a bit odd… looks like I didn't really know Sally at all." he finished miserably.

"Ben, I think you should go home, it's late. I need you to stay strong for me, ok? I might need your help again. I promise, as soon as I know anything new I'll let you know."

Ben gave the photo of Jimmy Elphick one last look before nodding and turning back to face Alex, "Thank you for coming in, Inspector."

"Alex, please. Call me Alex," she smiled.

"Thank you, Alex."

* * *

Sitting on the edge of her desk, Alex sipped her tea, thinking. She couldn't figure Ben out, was he really just trying to help or did he know more than he was letting on?

"Mum?" Alex dropped her mug in alarm. She felt Molly's fingers grip her hand, "Mum? I dunno if you can hear me, but… Oh, please just wake up!"

"Mols! I can hear you, oh Molly…" She stared down at her hand where she had felt Molly's touch, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm coming back to you Molly, I promise."

The mug had smashed and tea was slowly spreading across the floor.

Alex was shaking; tears began to leak from the corners of her eyes. Her knees gave way, and she fell to the floor, kneeling in the puddle of spilled tea. She stayed like that for several minutes - her hand pressed to her lips, her eyes squeezed shut.

Finally, she attempted to pull herself together, collecting up the pieces of broken mug and struggling to her feet. "Time to go home, Alex" she muttered. _Home? Where was that?_ she wondered.

* * *

"So what's the plan, Bols?"

"We go over to the car park where Jimmy Elphick works, pull him in for questioning, nail the bastard, and then I go home."

"Sounds good to me," he squinted at her, "You alright?"

"Yep. Why wouldn't I be?" She said without looking up.

"You don't seem like yer usual self."

"I'm fine, Gene, can we just get on with this?" His eyebrows rose slightly in response but he didn't argue with her. Gene gestured towards the door and Alex took the lead, heading outside – to the Quattro.

The first thing Alex noticed as they pulled up at "Charlie's 24-hour Car Park" was the complete lack of cars.

A slope led down from the street to a large empty area with faded white lines across the floor, mapping out the unused parking bays. An old poster, advertising car washing, was pinned to the brick wall. The low ceiling and dim lighting added to the unsettling feeling already growing in Alex's gut.

A short distance on their left, next to an abandoned ticket machine, there was a small office. The door was slightly ajar and the faint sound of a radio drifted out towards them.

Gene strode purposefully towards the office, "Police!" He called as he burst through the door. Alex heard the familiar sounds of Gene Hunt using force, the crash as a table was turned over, the yelp of a suspect in pain.

"Who are you?"

"DCI Hunt!" Gene emerged from the small office with a young man who was unmistakably Jimmy Elphick, "You're nicked!"

"I 'aven't done nothing!" Jimmy shouted angrily, his eyes taking in Alex for the first time.

"Rape and murder? I wouldn't call that nothing."

"What?"

"Sally Wright –"

"I didn't kill Sally!" He yelled as Gene dragged him towards the car, "You're setting me up!"

"Wait Gene," Alex called, she stepped closer to speak with Jimmy. "You admit that you knew Sally?" he nodded, his eyes narrowed. "And you know her father – Iain Wright? You were seen fighting with him the night before last."

Jimmy glared back at Alex and muttered something that was too quiet for her to hear. She lent in, "Sorry?"

Jimmy looked into Alex's eyes and repeated: "I _didn't_ kill her." Then, without any warning, he kicked out, catching Gene painfully on the shin. Gene's grip loosened and Jimmy wriggled free, pulling a gun from under his shirt. In one movement, Jimmy drew Alex into him, covered her mouth with his hand, and pushed the gun hard against her head, "Now, Mr Hunt, I think it's time you started listening to me. And if you want your officer back in one piece, you will do exactly as I say."

Gene's eyes flicked from Jimmy's determined face, to the gun, to Alex. Their eyes met, she was tough but he could see the fear she was trying to hide as she stared back at him. His hands balled into fists - No one frightened his Bolly!

Unfortunately, negotiating wasn't really his forte. Shit. This was what Alex was good at, not him. _Think Gene_! _What would Alex say…?_

* * *

**Anyone out there still reading this…?**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Sorry if there are mistakes in this chapter (or any other chapter come to think of it!) I do my own editing.**

* * *

Alex closed her eyes and silently counted up to five.

She attempted to calm herself down, to return her breathing to a slow regular rhythm. But her heart continued to beat rapidly, beating a bruise into her chest.

She bloody hated guns. Why was it that people insisted on waving them around?

What would happen, she wondered, if she were shot here - in 1981? Would she get home, back to Molly? Or would that be it? Over. Finished.

_No. _She thought. _This is __**not**__ how it ends!_

Alex opened her eyes. She tried not to think about the gun pressing hard against her temple, pushing her head to one side. Or the sweaty hand across her mouth that was making it increasingly difficult to draw breath.

She took a mental step back from the situation, blocking out her fear, allowing her analytical mind to take over:

Jimmy held Alex tightly in front of him, shielding himself with her body. She felt him trembling slightly behind her. He was not comfortable in this situation, Alex realised, he was nervous. She looked up at Gene, hoping he would realise that too. This could all end peacefully if only Gene would act rationally for a change...

His eyes met hers. She was trying to tell him something, but as for what it was he had no idea. _Shit Alex, I can't read your bloody mind!_

Any trace of fear had been well disguised and all her saw in her eyes now was that deep-set determination he so admired.

He couldn't let anything happen to her, not now. He felt a wave of panic flow through him. A growing sensation of dread. He couldn't lose her - and not just because she was a damn good DI…

"Right." Jimmy's voice shook slightly, "Now I've got your attention: I did not kill Sally, and I will not lie back and let you pin her murder on me. I know your sort – you police, you're all the same. You don't care about the truth, or about people like Sally. It's just about closing cases. Well not me - I care. I cared about Sally 'n' all. So if you won't find who did this, I will." He seemed to be growing in confidence but Alex felt him shuffle backwards, away from Gene, all the same.

"You expect me to believe a word that comes out of your mouth?" Gene roared, "Let me tell you something – 'cause I know your sort too, you're scum. Murdering scum-"

"No!" Jimmy began to turn away, looking for an escape route. And that was when Gene saw his chance, it was a risk but he had to try.

He launched himself at the pair, grabbing hold of the teenagers arm and twisting sharply. Jimmy cried out in pain and dropped the gun, which Gene promptly kicked out of reach. They struggled for a moment longer but it was clear who had the upper hand. Gene Hunt was more than a match for the likes of a scrawny car-park attendant.

Alex had been knocked to the ground by the scuffle, but apart from being slightly dazed, she was unharmed. She got to her feet in time to see Gene snapping on the handcuffs and landing one final punch - just for good measure.

* * *

They drove back to the station in silence.

Gene pretended not to see the dark looks Alex was sending his way and instead concentrated on the road. They were heading for another row, he just knew it.

Once at the station, Gene dragged Jimmy from the car and up the steps, ignoring his protests. "Viv, put him in the cells, we'll give him some time to think before his interview." Viv nodded and lead Jimmy away.

* * *

As they headed upstairs, Gene glanced across at Alex and saw the hostile look in her eyes yet again. They walked wordlessly through CID to his office.

"Come on then, say it," he said, turning to face her.

Alex wasted no time getting to the point, "What happened back there?"

"You were there, weren't you?"

Alex smiled sarcastically, "You know what I mean. It was purely luck that got us all out of that situation unhurt. What were you thinking?"

"I was looking at you!"

"My point exactly! You should have been _looking _at the boy with the gun, _Gene_!"

He scowled, "Well, forgive me for putting the safety of my officers first! I wanted to make sure _you_ were ok! Bugger me Alex, what should I have done?!" He immediately regretted asking.

"Watched Jimmy Elphick more closely, noticed that he was nervous, and talked to him! But no! You had to mouth off! That so bloody typical of you, Gene!"

"You _know_ I can't read people like you do - none of us 'ere can!" He paused, "I saw you with a gun to your 'ead, Bols. That's all I saw." He sat down and looked away, not wanting to see the disgust in her eyes.

Alex felt her lips part in surprise – surely Gene wasn't admitting that he had messed up because she was in danger? She felt her stomach knot uneasily. They'd been closer this last week, but surly his feelings weren't already strong enough to stop him from focusing on the job?

Alex was touched by his words, but confused by what they meant. In her mind the conflicting emotions fought for control. Confusion won.

She heard herself start speaking again, heard the harsh word coming out of her mouth before she had time to stop herself, "What's happening between us is clearly affecting our work. If _this_ is what's going to happen after only a few days, then I think it's best that we don't see each other again."

Gene stood, his eyes narrowed and teeth clenched, "Right, well I'm _so _glad we got that sorted out! Now - haven't you got work to get on with, Drake?"

"I was just going!" she said, turning towards the door.

He followed her, "Yes! Go!" he yelled, slamming the door behind her.

Alex stomped back to her desk, her cheeks flushed from arguing. Gene watched her darkly from behind his own desk, as Chris shuffled nervously over to her, "Ma'am?"

"What is it, Chris?" she snapped.

"You wanted a list of everyone connected with the warehouses down where the victims body was found? Well, this is it."

Alex sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "Thank you, Chris," she said softly, even managing to smile back at him. She took the paper he was offering, and scanned the list of names. Nothing stood out. Damn.

* * *

Half an hour passed, and Alex was still going through the list Chris had given her. She was so consumed with her work that she didn't notice Gene approching until his shadow darken her desk.

"I'm going to interview Jimmy Elphick-"

"I'm coming too," she cut across him.

"Oh goody," Gene muttered as he walked briskly away, not waiting for Alex.

* * *

"So 'oo do you think did it then!?" Gene barked.

They had bickered throughout the entire interview, which had, for the most part, been a complete waste of time.

Jimmy Elphick maintained that he hadn't killed Sally. He confirmed that she had been carrying his baby, but insisted that he had not raped her - in fact, he had said that he and Sally had been planning to settle down and start a family. Unfortunately for him, none of his story agreed with Iain Wright's statement, or the statements from Sally's friends.

Alex sighed in frustration, collapsing back into her chair, "I think _he_ did, like you do. But we're missing something, Gene, I know we are!" She sat still for a moment lost in thought, "He's got a temper; we know _that_ from this mornings little adventure..." Gene's eyes darkened slightly, but he made no comment so Alex continued. "He had opportunity too – no alibi for the night Sally died, unless you count waiting for Sally at his flat, which I don't. And most importantly, he's got a motive - assuming he _did_ rape her and she _was_ on her way here to report him. But…"

Alex lent back in her chair, there was something still nagging at the back of her mind, but she couldn't put her finger it. She was sure they knew everything they need too…

Maybe she should talk to Ben again - it would at least get her away from Gene for a while…? Decision made, Alex got to her feet.

"Where are you goin'?"

"Out. There's something I need to follow up."

"Oh no you're not. I need you here."

Alex gave Gene a withering look and continued towards the door.

Gene's fingers tightened around her wrist, "I'm still your superior, Drake, and don't you forget that."

Alex gaped at him, "You what!?"

"You don't go anywhere without my say so."

She pulled her arm free from his grasp, "I'm doing my job, _Guv_."

They were practically face-to-face, he could feel her breath on his skin and the anger radiating off her. "Sit!" he bellowed. Alex glowered back at him, but did as he ordered.

Gene glared down at her, privately relieved that she had done as he asked. All this agruing between them... It couldn't continue.

He turned on his heel and stormed back into his office; kicking the door closed behind him with such force that everyone was surprised that the glass didn't shatter.

Alex scowled at his retreating back. Damn him for being so impossible, so arrogant and so attractive all at the same time!

Her eyes swept across her cluttered desk, "No time like the present," Alex muttered as she began to sort through the mountain of paper building up on her desk. She came across Sally's planner, which Ben had brought in the night before, and put it safely to one side.

* * *

In his office, Gene fought with the urge to kick something, like his desk, hard. How had things gone so sour between them so quickly? This morning hadn't been his finest hour by any stretch of the imagination, but he had hoped Alex might understand. Clearly not.

He was drawn to her like no one he'd ever met, not even his ex-wife, and that scared him - not that he would ever admit as much, even to her. But even if he couldn't have her - he didn't want her to hate him.

This evening, he promised himself, he would make things right between them... somehow.

* * *

Alex thumbed thought Sally's planner, scribbling down names and dates when something stood out but mostly just reading. She turned to the page of phone numbers and saw a long list of familiar names, including Ben Parslow and Jimmy Elphick. One number caught her attention, and for a lack of any better ideas, Alex picked up her phone and rang Ben:

"Hello?"

"Ben? Its Alex Drake."

"Oh. Hi."

"How are you?"

"I'm OK. I'm sorry about last night."

"You don't need to be sorry, Ben. I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"Sure."

"In Sally's planner there's a number with no name attached to it, only the letters: ESS. Does that mean anything to you?"

"That's her Dad's work number, ESS stands for... umm... 'Executive Storage Solutions' – at least, I think that's right."

"That's great Ben, thank you."

"No problem." They hung up.

Alarm bells were ringing in Alex's head as she frantically searched her desk, scattering the recently filed paperwork. Looking for the paper Chris had given her only a few hours before.

Executive Storage Solutions was on the list.

They had owned a warehouse less than six months ago. Iain Wright would have known his way around those warehouses. He would have known how to get in and out without being seen. He would have known that those warehouses were empty – the perfect place to leave a body. At last everything was slotting into place!

Time to pay Iain Wright another visit.

Alex looked across at Gene's office door; he wouldn't want her to go by herself. After there last argument, he might not want her to go at all. But this was her lead, and she intended to follow it. He could shout at her all he wanted later, Alex decided.

Leaning over Chris's desk, she briefly explained where she was going, and to tell Gene only if absolutely necessary, before pulling on her white jacket and disappearing out the door.

* * *

"Guv!" Ray called as Gene emerged from his office a little while later, "I've just had the hospital on the phone, they remembered Sally coming in couple of weeks ago. She had pregnancy check up. But that's not what's important - she had someone with 'er. A bloke. Well, from the description they gave I'd say it were Jimmy Elphick."

"So, what are we sayin' here? That he's telling the truth? They really were going to start a family an' live 'appily ever after?"

"I guess so Guv."

"Then why would Iain Wright say he'd raped 'er? Unless-" Gene stopped, realisation dawning on him.

Ray nodded "_he_ killed 'er and wanted us to think it were Jimmy."

"Right Raymondo, I think it's time we went back round to Mr Wright's house and arrested the bastard."

"That's where DI Drake's gone." Chris said, looking up from his desk on the other side of the room.

"What!?"

"She said to tell yer, if you asked, said she'd just realised something and was going to talk to Iain Wright again."

"Alone?!" Gene roared.

"Yeah, Guv." Chris mumbled sheepishly, but Gene barely heard him. He was already half way out the door, pulling on his coat as he went.

* * *

**Good/Bad? More Gene/Alex to come I promise. **


	8. Chapter Eight

**I'm really sorry about this… I'll say no more, you'll know what I mean… please don't hate me.**

* * *

Gene glared impatiently at Chris as he climbed into the back of the Quattro. He waited for Ray to get into the front but took off before the passenger side door was closed.

_Come on_ he thought, willing the car to go faster.

She could be fine, he reminded himself. They could be sitting the Wright's front room drinking tea and eating biscuits… but his gut feeling said otherwise. This was a man who had murdered his own daughter after all.

* * *

Alex stepped up to the front door and knocked. She flashed her warrant card as Iain opened the door, and he reluctantly stepped aside, allowing her to enter.

Alex followed him through to the sitting room, "Iain, I thought we could talk about he last time you saw Sally."

"I've already told you. We argued, she didn't want to go to the police, I told her she had to. Eventually she agreed with me, then she left and that night she was killed."

"So she was on her way over to the police station, yes? To report the rape?"

"That's right. To report that Elphick bloke."

"Right. Only Jimmy Elphick tells it slightly differently."

"Well he would wouldn't he? He's lying," his words were full of conviction, but his voice and eyes betrayed him, and they both knew it.

"You know what I think Mr Wright? I think you killed Sally. I don't think you meant to but I think you did it, and you're trying to cover it up." Iain said nothing, he sat silently staring at Alex as she spoke, "I think you argued over Jimmy Elphick - she wanted to start a family with him but you didn't approve, is that right?" Alex paused, waiting for a reaction from Iain.

"I didn't want to kill her," he said quietly, "it was an accident. I was just trying to knock some sense into her. A boy like that…he wouldn't have stuck around. He'd have left her on her own with the baby within a year, I have no doubt of that."

"What happened?"

"She came round that evening to tell me she was keeping the baby. We were shouting. She went upstairs – she was clearing out her old room. Sally said if I wouldn't support her decision then she didn't want to see me again. I tried to take the bag from her, we struggled. Then she fell. Sally fell down the stairs, there was nothing I could do. But you lot would never have believed me."

"So you took her to the warehouse?"

"I used to work in the warehouse next door, until the developers put pressure on us to sell. Everyone was selling up, all the warehouses were empty. I thought it would look like she'd been attacked."

"And the rape?"

"He didn't rape her. But I needed someone to take the blame, it was only when I was talking to you and your boss that I realised I could use the pregnancy to send you after Elphick." Iain stood up, "I'm not going to prison for this." He said and took a step towards the door. Alex got up too, quickly moving to block the exit. "Move, now. I don't want to have to hurt you."

"I can't let you leave," Alex said in a voice more confident that she actually felt. Iain might have been a few years older than her but he had size on his side.

Iain narrowed his eyes, "I warned you," and with one blow knocked Alex off her feet.

Falling seem to last forever. As if in slow motion, and the world around her had just stopped…

Her head crashed into the coffee table. Alex gasped for air as a wave of pain rippled through her body. With the aid of the sofa, she pulled herself to her feet. Her head spun, and for a moment Alex was consumed entirely by feelings of agony and nausea.

Blocking out the pain as best she could, Alex staggered towards the open front door through which Iain Wright had made his escape.

Again her head throbbed, and her peripheral vision began to fade away, fading into a dark blur. She was surrounded, trapped by a jet-back abyss, which was growing stronger by the minute.

Leaning against the doorframe, Alex tentatively reached up and ran her hand across her head. Her fingers met with something warm and slightly sticky. Blood.

"Just a flesh wound," she muttered to herself, a grim smile flickering across her face despite the pain, _"Well,"_ she thought,_ "if now's not the time for Monty Python I don't know when is."_

She stumbled out into the street, but Iain was long gone. As Alex stood, swaying slightly, panic beginning to set in, a distant rumble met her ears...

An intense light blinded her, and Alex slumped back against the garden wall. Fighting with the last of her strength just to remain conscious.

* * *

The Quattro skidded around the last bend and screamed to a stop. Gene saw Alex standing awkwardly in the glare of the headlights, saw her pale face and pained expression, and all thoughts of the bollocking he'd been planning to give her disappeared.

"Bolly?" he called, climbing quickly from the car. But she didn't seem to hear him. "Bols?" he said softly, stepping closer. Gene reached out, gripping her shoulders, but at his touch Alex began to struggle. He held her tightly, pulling her into him, "Its me, Alex." But still she fought against him.

He lifted one hand and gently cupped her cheek. Alex stilled in his arms, "Gene?" she breathed, her voice shook and the quietest of sobs escaped from her dry lips.

Gene was vaguely aware of Chris's voice behind him, radioing for an ambulance, but his words seemed muffled and distant.

He couldn't take his eyes away from Alex's face. "I'm here, Alex." He felt her strength fail as her body collapsed into him. Carefully, he lowered her to the ground, cradling her in his arms.

Gene rested Alex's head against his chest and brushed the dark brown curls away from her face. He felt his shirt becoming damp, and gently searched her head with his fingertips.

Blood burned his fingers, her blood staining his skin. His stomach dropped at the sight of the ugly wound on the side of her head.

"Alex." Gene muttered through gritted teeth. He could see her eyes clouding over, her eyelids slowly closing. He gripped her white hand in his and pulled it to his mouth, pressing her cold skin to his lips.

She was fading away in his arms. He felt her uneven breathing growing fainter. Gene looked around hopelessly for any sign that help was on the way. And as if in answer to his thoughts, the ambulance turned the corner at the far end of the street. It pulled up directly behind the Quattro, and two paramedics leapt out and ran the short distance to where Gene was clinging to Alex's lifeless body.

The first paramedic prised Alex out of Gene's grip. It took both Ray and the second paramedic to pull Gene away, as the first began CRP.

_1…2…3…4…5…_

Gene couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe. Time seemed to slow almost to a stop, as all eyes watched Alex.

…_6…7…8…9…10…_

A thousand memories ran through his mind: Seeing her for the first time, dressed as a hooker. Edgehampton. Their dinner date, the night before the Price's died. Kissing her for the first time only two day before…

This can't be how it ends.

…_11…12…13…14…15…_

He'd never understood. He'd been with his wife for more years than he cared to remember and never realised what was missing. It had hurt when she'd left him, but their relationship had been over long before.

It was different with Alex.

Sure they argued. But she made him feel alive. The last six months had brought him out of himself, brought him back into the world.

As he looked down at Alex, he realised what he'd been missing, realised that he'd never felt this way about anyone before. And never would again.

…_16…17…18…19…20…_

Why did their last conversation have to end in a row? They'd wasted so much time arguing. What if that really was the last time they talked? _Please let me make things right, let me tell her how I feel. _Gene silently begged to a God that he didn't believe in.

…_21…22…23…24…25…_

Gene turned away, unable to watch any longer. This couldn't be really happening. Not again. First Sam, now Alex. He wasn't really about to lose her…was he?

…_26…27…28…29…30_

The paramedic lent over Alex, breathing out, inflating her chest but to no avail. He shook his head and looked up at his colleague, "I think we should call it…?" he said, with a nervous glance in Gene's direction. The second paramedic nodded solemnly, looking down at his watch,

"Time of death: 18-"

"Nooo!"

* * *

**To Be Continued… **


	9. Chapter Nine

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed!**

* * *

Molly watched her mum's face absent-mindedly. She looked peaceful, like she was in a deep, dreamless sleep. The scar on her forehead was beginning to fade and the last bandage had been removed for good. Outwardly she looked fine, you would never have guessed that here lay the victim of a near fatal shooting, and that, in fact, she was not merely asleep but in a deep coma and possibly only moments away from death.

Molly picked up her hand, loosely locking their fingers together and then looked away, towards the window. Between the blinds, she could see a clear blue sky. The best weather London had seen for months. "Today would be a good day to wake up, Mum, we could go for a walk and I could fill you in on everything that's been going on while you've been in here."

She sighed. She was supposed to be talking more, telling her mum everything, but it just seemed so pointless.

When the doctors had first said that Alex might be able to hear, and that familiar voices might help her to wake up, no one had been able to shut Molly up. She had told her Mum everything: She had complained about school. She had rambled on about TV. Anything that had popped into her head had come tumbling out of her mouth. All the stupidly meaningless details that she could recall.

But nothing had changed. Alex was still in a coma, and showed no signs of being aware that anyone was even in to room, let alone that she could hear her daughter's voice.

Evan put his head around the door frame, "You ok, Mols?"

"Yep, I'm fine!" she smiled back at him, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. He nodded sadly. This had been difficult for all of them, but no one more so than Molly. Evan quietly closed the door, and she relaxed again, grateful that he had left her alone once more.

A few minutes passed in much the same way as those that had come before Evan's interruption. Molly hummed tunelessly to herself, and wondered how many more Saturdays would be spent sitting beside the shell of a woman who had once been so fun and full of life.

Suddenly, Molly felt her stomach clench. Something was wrong; she knew it instinctively, but what? She fixed her gaze on her mum's closed eyes, Alex's face still seemed as calm as before. But the hand resting in Molly's was growing colder - noticeably colder.

"Mum?" The blood pressure on the monitor was dropping slowly, "Mum!" Molly was torn; she couldn't leave her mum's side but desperately needed help.

She dashed to the door and yelled, "EVAN!" before darting back to Alex's bed.

Thankfully Evan must have been nearby since, almost at once, he came bursting through the door, with a nurse at his heels.

The nurse took one look at Alex's monitor before hastily turning and leaving, she returned a moment later with two doctors, who quickly raced to Alex's aid. "How can her BP be dropping so fast without her heart rate decreasing? Its like she's losing blood… but that makes no sense." The confused doctors quickly checked Alex's breathing and then turned to the machines beside her.

Evan pulled Molly away, holding her to him. The pair could only watch in dismay, as Alex's conditions grew steadily more serious.

Alex's monitor gave a long monotonal beep. All eyes momentarily flicked to watch.

Molly's mind seemed to shut down. She saw the drama before her as though it was a scene from a silent movie, people moved past her as a blurs of white. She watched the desperate attempts to resuscitate Alex, ending, inevitably, with the defibrillator. Biting into her lip painfully, her own heart seeming to have stopped as Alex's had. But Molly refused to look away. If these were her mum's final moments then she would stand tall and be brave.

Then as quickly as it had all begun, it was over. Alex was alive, although still as white as death, still in a coma.

People were smiling. One of the doctors ruffled Molly's hair on his way past, but she hardly even felt it.

Shakily Molly moved back to the chair by her mum's bed, her hands gripped tightly together in her lap in a failing attempt to stop them from trembling, "I hate seeing you like this." She whispered.

* * *

Gene pushed the paramedics out of his way and knelt down by Alex's side. He pulled her up into his arms, her head lolling against his chest.

The others took a step back, allowing Gene some privacy, but he barely even noticed. He felt void of all emotions, numb to all feelings, oblivious of his surroundings.

Gene rested his cheek on her head; his nose nestled in her hair, breathing in her scent.

_Did she just move...?  
__No. _

Gene closed his eyes, he didn't feel upset - he didn't feel anything. He was lost. In his head he kept telling himself: _she's gone_ but it wasn't sinking in. He brought his fingers up and brushed them across her cold skin.

_Was that a pulse...?  
__No. _

It had to be his mind playing tricks on him, Gene convinced himself. It was the shock. Post-traumatic-whatsit-bollocks. He racked his brain, what was the proper term for it? He couldn't remember... Alex would have known.

He pulled her deeper into his embrace, her head rolled to one side, resting on his shoulder.

_Was that her breath on his neck…?  
__Yes!_

Yes, he was almost sure of it. Gene pulled back and stared intently at her face, searching for a sign that life still lingered. He tentatively reached up and pressed his fingers to her lips, his heart missed a beat as they parted slightly at his touch.

And then there was movement behind her eyelids. Gene felt the warm feeling of relief flooding through him, the likes of which he had never experienced before. Effortlessly, he took Alex in his arms, lifting her off the ground, "She's alive!"

His words were met but looks of confusion and pity from the others, clearly doubting Gene's words. Until Alex's hand, which had been lying limply across her stomach, reached out and gripped Gene's shirt, her fingers tightening around the fabric, giving Gene the strength and the others the proof that each of them needed.

* * *

Alex woke with a start. Confused, disorientated and in pain. The familiar hospital smell met her nostrils and Alex relaxed as the initial panic she had felt upon waking slowly ebbed away.

Alex felt a soft tickling sensation on her arm and shifted slightly in order to look down. Gene was asleep, his head resting on the mattress by her hand, which was clamped tightly within his own. His soft breath on her skin was more comforting that she would ever have guessed.

She smiled and rested back into the pillow, closing her eyes and allowing sleep to claim her mind once more. Knowing she had never felt safer in sleep than now, having Gene Hunt by her side.

* * *

_Peaceful_, Gene thought, staring lazily at Alex's face, not a side of her he often got to see, but one he could definitely get used to. He'd been sitting here watching her for a while now but finally Alex was beginning to stir, her eyelids fluttered as she struggled to wake, "Gene?"

"I'm here, luv." Alex wriggled into a sitting position and lent awkwardly against the head of the bed. Memories of the night before drift back as she properly woke up.

"What happened?"

"You hurt yer 'ead. You'll be ok."

"No, I mean with the case. Did Iain get away?"

"You don't need to worry 'bout that Bols." But she scowled so he continued, "Uniform picked him up this morning, trying to get on a train at Victoria." Alex gave a sigh of relief.

"What about Jimmy Elphick? Has he been released?"

"He's been bailed, Bolly, I'm not just releasing him, he threatened you with a gun."

"He was in shock, Gene, he just lost the woman he wanted to settle down with _and _their child. He would never have shot me."

"Yer can't know that for sure, 'sides you're on leave so let me 'andle it."

Alex shrugged, too tired to argue, "I'm fine. Honestly," she added at the sight of Gene's incredulous look.

A comfortable silence fell, Alex settled back and watched as Gene fidgeted in his chair. She watched his profile patiently; there was clearly more he wanted to say.

"Bolly, you once asked me if I'd wait for you," he had been nervously inspecting his hands as he spoke, but glanced up to see her curious expression before shyly looking away again, "Well, Alex Drake, I'll wait for you for as long as yer need me to, I'll always be right here, whenever you need me." He reached out and caught hold of her hand, squeezing it gently, "I thought I'd lost you, Alex-"

"Gene," she interrupted, but he cut across her, looking up with anxiously determined eyes.

"I need to say this Alex." She bit her lip and fell silent once more. "When I thought you'd gone… Well, it were like losing Sam again, but worse, ten fold worse. I felt empty…" his voice was growing quieter with every word, he paused, as though psyching himself up, then continued, "I'm no good with words Bols, you know that. But I need you to understand how much you mean to me… because I don' think you do." He trailed off looking sheepishly up at her.

Alex struggled to lean towards him and winced at the effort it cost her. She wanted – no, she needed to be physically closer to him, but the pain in her head was intense.

She pulled at the hand still holding hers and he understood. Gene gingerly moved to sit on the edge of her bed, his hand on her shoulder guiding her back down onto the mattress. Alex curled her fingers into his shirt and pulled Gene down too, so their lips were only inches apart.

For once Alex was speechless, but as she pressed her lips against Gene's, actions spoke louder than words ever could.

* * *

**I think there is one more chapter left, just to tie up the lose ends.  
****This chapter was really hard to write - please let me know what you think. Thanks. **


	10. Chapter Ten

It didn't take long for Alex to begin feeling trapped and irritable, confined to her hospital bed. Without work to keep her mind busy or visitors to distract her, Alex felt increasingly grouchy.

Her thoughts strayed back to Molly and 2008. She had not told anyone, even Gene, who had been her only regular visitor, what she had heard and felt after passing out in 1981 – how could she? How could she ever explain what she had experienced as she had felt this world slipping away from her, as she had been dieing in Gene's arms:

Molly's voice had been so close, the smell the hospital ward in 2008 so distinct, even the regular electronic sounds of the machines in her room had been so clear.

Alex had been _so_ sure that she was going to wake up. But she hadn't.

Gene dropped by each evening after work and, although he wouldn't admit it to Alex, spent a considerable part of each day watching the clock, waiting until it was time to see her again.

He felt ashamed to admit it, even just to himself, but work wasn't the same without Alex. There must have been a time when he had managed without her, a time when he was indifferent to her presence. But Gene had difficulty remembering such a time, and soon gave up trying.

Even Luigi's had lost its appeal without her there…

On his first few visits she had seemed shell-shocked, miserable even, and they had sat quietly together, each lost in their own thoughts until Gene was asked to leave. But as the days passed he began to see the old Alex emerging once more. Gradually Alex's strength had returned, and with it their usual banter.

* * *

Another day dripped slowly by. CID was unusually quiet. And Gene, sitting alone in his office with the door closed and blinds drawn, was once more contemplating his daily dilemma: whether or not to knock off early to go and see Alex.

_Bloody hell, it is Friday after all._ He thought, grabbing his coat and leaving his office before he had a chance to change his mind again. And, he reasoned, she was his DI, so he wasn't really leaving early - checking in on her was part of his job.

He would do the same for any colleague, he argued, but Gene knew it wasn't true. Alex wasn't just a colleague to him. Not any more.

* * *

As he walked the last few paces to Alex's bad he heard raised voices. Alex's impatient tone, followed quickly by the slightly tetchy reply of a nurse.

"I can't discharge you yet Alex, I'm sorry, I can't let you just go home. With a head injury like yours it would be very dangerous for you to be alone for any length of time."

"She won't be on 'er own." Gene said gruffly, reaching Alex's bed unnoticed, "She'll be going home with me." Both nurse and patient turned and gaped at him, but Gene had eyes only for Alex, "You thought I'd jus' bugger off and leave yer to it, eh Bols?"

"I don't need looking after, Gene," she said slightly defensively, as her nurse backed silently out of the room.

"I'm not askin', Bolly."

Alex sighed. She couldn't help but smile weakly up at him, "So... Your place or mine?"

* * *

It was almost evening before Alex was actually ready to leave. Gene had been given strict instructions to make sure that she rested, and Alex had been given a fresh container of pills, that she was told to take regularly.

Gene strode ahead to get the door, a slight spring in his step, but quickly realised that Alex was no longer with him. He turned to see her leaning against the wall, catching her breath. Maybe she wasn't ready to leave yet? Maybe he was rushing things – being too impatient?

The concern must have shown on his face because as he approached Alex quickly mumbled, "I'm OK, really I am. I just needed a minute."

She stumbled forward a few steps and Gene threw her one of his rare smiles. She really was the personification of pathetic: barely able to walk, her hair a mass of knotted curls, lips clamped tightly together. And yet still trying to pretend that she was fine.

"Yer don't have to be so strong all the time, yer know." He held out his hand for her, "Come 'ere." Gene wrapped his arm around her waist, and together they hobbled out of the hospital and towards the Quattro.

* * *

Gene's heart raced as he led the way up to his front door – they had decided on his place in the end, to steer clear of Luigi's until she was feeling better. Although he had seen inside Alex's flat on several occasions, she had never been here - come to think of it, no one from work had…

Alex step over the threshold and looked around, it felt indescribably of 'him', and she was instantly at ease there.

"Well?" Gene said nervously looking to her for her approval. Alex took a step towards him, a large, and at least partially drug induced, smile spreading across her face. She slipped her arms around his neck as his hands automatically went to her waist.

"Are they my clothes?" She asked, indicating a bag over by the table.

"Yeah. I got Granger to go over to yours and pick up some of your stuff, do you mind?"

"Not at all." Alex lent in closer, but Gene just watched, his face unreadable even to her. "So now that you have me here, what will you do with me?" He gazed down into her eyes and saw the mixture of nervous-excitement and lust that he knew would be reflected in his own. But he also saw the exhaustion she was hiding.

"Not tonight, Bols." He said gently, pressing his lips to her forehead, hoping she wouldn't get the wrong impression. "You jus' concentrate on getting better. For now least." There was a hopeful lilt to his voice; Alex smiled, enjoying the sensation of his lips on her skin.

"I'm going to change." She said, stepping away, Gene nodded, settling back onto the sofa, watching Alex's retreating back.

Gene rested his head back, closing his eyes. He was more tired than he'd realised…

* * *

"Gene?" Alex had reappeared in the doorway. He sat up quickly, blinking. He had almost drifted off. "You weren't planning to sleep there, were you?" Gene hesitated; she'd hit the nail on the head with that one. "Look, it's your home, you should have the bed. I'll be fine on the sofa; I probably won't sleep anyway-" it was true that she hadn't slept well these past few nights.

"No bloody way Bolly. Can't 'ave you sleeping on the sofa. 'Specially with yer 'ead 'n' all."

Alex smiled, _should have expected as much._ She sighed and slowly walked towards him. Gene's eyes wondered the length of her body as she drew nearer.

She was wearing only a long black shirt leaving her long legs exposed to his hungry gaze. Gene found himself wondering what, if anything, she was wearing _under _the shirt. _Get a grip, Genie! She's supposed to be resting given she's still recovering from a serious injury! She's not thinking what your thinking… is she?_

She stopped before him, holding out her hands to him, which Gene took in his without a second thought. Alex pulled him up from the sofa and they stood quietly for a moment, their fingers lased together.

She raised herself up on her toes, leaning into him for support, without her heels Alex was a good few inches shorter than him. "Come to bed, Gene," she whispered, her lips brushing against his ear. She tightened her grip on his hands slightly and he reciprocated the gesture as they moved towards the bedroom, smiling shyly at each other.

"Have you taken another one of yer pills?" He asked, quickly undressing, as Alex slipped into the bed.

"Yes Guv." She said in a mock-stern voice, "You're being very practical."

"I'm jus' doing what the doctor told me to. You're in my care Bolly, I'm lookin' after yer."

"Hmmm I like the sound of that" a wide smile spreading across her face, her eyes closed. Gene couldn't help but grin. Those drugs must be quite strong, he thought, if her current, slightly inhibited state was anything to go by.

Gene pulled her in close, a protective arm around her waist and watched Alex as she fell asleep, he was still grinning when he too gave in to exhaustion, with Alex's soft breath on his face. It had been a long time since he's felt this content, this happy. Since before Sam had died. Maybe even longer.

* * *

Gene woke with a start, filled by a sense of panic, although he could not immediately put his finger on what it was that was wrong… _Alex!_

Gene swung his legs out of bed and hurriedly looked around the room. _Where the bloody hell was she?_ "Alex?" He heard a muffled sound from the dark bathroom and followed it.

Alex was slumped on the floor, leaning against the wall. Her eyes red; raw from crying. "Molly-" was all she could say before a fresh wave of tears spilled down her cheeks. Gene felt his chest clench. He couldn't even pretend to understand how Alex was feeling, but seeing her like this – utterly defeated – broke his heart.

He lowered himself to the floor beside her and pulled Alex into him. She curled up against him, much as she had done in he vault at Edgehampton.

Molly was so out of reach, lost to her. Alex had no idea if she would even see her again. But what hurt most was that she was almost happy here, in 1981, with Gene. She shouldn't be allowed to be happy. Not when her daughter was so alone... should she?

Neither of them knew how long they sat together on the bathroom floor, but sometime a little later Gene lifted Alex into his arms and took her back to bed. He felt her almost instantly fall asleep once more, but he waited a few minutes just to be sure.

* * *

Gene bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead and watched as her brow furrowed slightly as she slept. The day had begun without them.

He could easily have sat there; perched on the edge of the bed, staring at her sleeping form all day but there was work to be done.

He scribbled a note and placed it, folded, on the pillow beside her. Not wanting to wake her, she needed her sleep.

* * *

Gene was still thinking of Alex, at his house, in his bed, when he arrived at the station an hour later. Having got all his odd jobs out the way, he was planning to check in with the team briefly before heading back home.

Gene burst through the double doors to the squad room, he had always prided himself on his ability to make an entrance and today was no exception.

"Guv? I thought you were 'aving a few days off?"

"Yes, well, scum never sleep, Christopher. What have we got?"

"Paul Eddy." Ray filled him in, "arrested for a assault outside his local pub, but when he were searched the plods found a large amount of heroin on 'im. More than personal use, like."

"Right. Good, get on with it then!"

Gene was about to head for his office when – "Guv" Ray said nodding at something over Gene's shoulder. He spun round just as Alex settled herself down behind her desk.

Gene exhaled heavily, raising his eyes to the ceiling momentarily. _What are you playing at, Alex? _He crossed the room, standing directly in front of her desk, arms crossed.

"Drake. You should be at 'ome."

"I know. But I've never been one for sitting around twiddling my thumbs. Beside there's work to be done – scum never sleep you know." She added in a deliberately irritating, singsong voice, a sly smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

Gene pursed his lips, "Well, don' be expecting any special treatment."

"From you, Gene? Hardly!"

* * *

"Paul Eddy's given us the name of 'is dealer." Ray called from the doorway; he and Chris had clearly finished interviewing their suspect.

"Let's go get the bastard then. Bolly you –"

"I'm coming with you." She said firmly, her eyes daring him to disagree.

He sniffed, and looked her up and down, she didn't look great but he'd rather have her with him, where he could keep an eye on her, "Fine." He let Chris and Ray go on ahead before leaning in closer to her, "Seriously though, Alex. Are you up for this?"

"Gene, really, I'm fine. We both know I've had hangovers worse than this." They shared a private smile as they reached the car. A moment later the Quattro rumbled into life and they were off.

Another day, another case. She would have to make do, Alex decided. This was where she was now, and for how long she didn't know, or, it seemed, have any control over.

1981 wasn't so bad after all, Alex looked across at Gene and smiled - yes, here would do just nicely for now at least.

**The End**

* * *

**I've tried to make this as true to the TV series as I could. I hope you have enjoyed reading it, I know I enjoyed writing it!  
Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed for all the encouragement along the way!**

**Emma x**


End file.
